


Two Weeks

by BlackIris



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Comfort, F!Reader - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, No reference to gender for Reader, Other, Reader has Chronic Pain, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Request: Hi darling, do you still take fic request or anything of that sort? I just need soft insomnia fluff where the reader is still awake at 5am when their avengers partner returns from whatever briefing Fury held during the night and just floof it up to sleepy cuddles and bucket of I love you my dumb ass but now you really need to sleep. Bonus points for Wanda





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> It’s intended that this is a F!Reader, but it can read as a Gender Neutral Reader too as no references to gender have been made for Reader.

Mind lulling, thoughts spinning lazily in the pre-dawn light.

Wanda’s still not back.

You sigh, mindlessly going through the motions of making another cup of tea. Perhaps this cup will soothe the pain.

4:30 turns into 5:02.

The empty cup sits beside you as you stare out the window as the sun begins to assault the city with a new day.

A barely-there creek of the door tells you she’s home.

The yellow kitchen light tells her you’re still up.

“Couldn’t sleep, darling?”

You shake your head. Snaking your arms around her waist as she stands before you.

“Pain.” You mumble into her shoulder.

Wanda ghosts her hands over your body. Pink tipped ruby lights swirling with her gentle touch—soothing the ache in your body. 

“Better?”

“Better.” You nod, finally feeling the pull to sleep in Wanda’s arms. “I love you.”

**“I love you too, my ridiculous lamb, but now you really need to sleep.”**

“Not without you.” You mumble, clinging to her childishly.

“I’m not going anywhere now.”

“No?” You blearily look up at Wanda, hoping beyond hope. “But the meeting?”

“Fury likes to hear himself talk.” Wanda chuckles, dragging her short-manicured nails in slow circles across your shoulders. “I requested time off. Two weeks. Just you and me.”

“Two weeks.” You giggle as she helps you stand. “Two weeks, really?”

“Truly, my love.”

Swirls of red gather around your entwined forms, lifting and bringing you both to the bedroom.

She presses a kiss to your temple, nose, then lips.

Possibilities for the next two weeks slip from your mind as Wanda tucks you both into bed. She lays her head on your chest, her arms wrapped around you holding you close. Your vision blurs, eyelids heavy, a small smirk tugging at your lips as a last whispered _I love you_ reaches your ears as you drift peacefully to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Requests for Wanda I have been writing her on and off and I'm really enjoying having her around ❤


End file.
